


Bad Liar

by RoNask



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: "“I should go,” she says the first time, eyes on the bottle of beer.“It’s early,” he comments.She knows he’s right but she’s tired and emotional and they saved the day last minute. She wants to do “silly” things and that should be her cue to leave."





	Bad Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Luana, for being my beta reader on this one. Thank you, hoe.

“I should go,” she says the first time, eyes on the bottle of beer.

“It’s early,” he comments.

She knows he’s right but she’s tired and emotional and they saved the day last minute. She wants to do “silly” things and that should be her cue to leave.

“I should go, anyway,” she states, finds him watching her, and there’s something in his eyes that she loves and hates to see.

Adoration.

She downs the rest of her beer, and she better leave now or she’ll have to live with this forever. And it’s already hard enough as it is.

A calculated move hides an almost stumble as she stands, still, he knows her well enough, holds her arm just in case.

“I’m fine, El,” it’s a lie on so many levels she’s glad she’s drunk.

“I should wait with you until you catch a cab”

“I’m good”

“Not enough for this”

She pulls her arm away, “I’m armed, Elliot. I’ll be fine”

His face changes and she looks away, biting her lip.

“Okay,” he finally says.

Olivia nods. “I’m going. See you Monday?”

He shakes his head as he downs a beer.

She’s glad for the cold night air when it hits her outside.

She sighs for more reasons than one. She made it through another day, everything is good, everything is fine, they are fine.

Olivia hails a cab.


End file.
